PERDONO Y OLVIDO
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Despues de todo este tiempo solo quiero disfrutarte...TE AMO...ShizNat


**PERDONO Y OLVIDO**

**SongFic de Shiz-Nat**

**Canción: Perdono y olvido de Pepe Aguilar**

Llevaba más de la mitad del día sentada en una banca frente al edificio de su departamento, del lugar que juntas habían escogido y que un día pensaron que compartirían el resto de su vida.

La había visto salir dos veces y regresar con botellas en las manos, también a un par de amigas subir, de seguro para animarla un poco, pero era evidente que no tenían éxito ya que la chica estaba devastado, desde que habían terminado solo estaba triste, ya no asistía a las reuniones en el viejo café del centro donde siempre se reunían todas para cenar y platicar de lo que habían pasado en esos días y tampoco a los fines de semana que se reunían para visitar los clubes nocturnos y divertirse juntas.

Claro que la entendía, pues a ella misma le pasaba algo igual, solo que un poco peor o talvez mucho peor ya que ella había sido la engañada, la más lastimada al enterarse del engaño de la persona que más amaba.

Pero la necesitaba, más que a nadie en el mundo y ahora allí se encontraba, con miedo y sin saber que hacer, porque quería recuperarla, pero no sabía como después de haber dicho tantas cosas hirientes.

Al fin, después de ver a una de sus amigas bajar y sabiendo que en ese momento la chica se encontraría sola, se decidió a levantarse de la banca y caminar hacia el edificio.

-buenas noche señorita Fujino- la saludo el hombre de la puerta que ya la conocía muy bien.

-buenas noches- contesto cortésmente y siguió su camino hacia los elevadores.

Entro en uno y presiono el botón con el numero 5. Ya dentro trato de tranquilarse un poco. Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer pero no sabía como hacerlo, no sabia como dejar claros sus sentimientos.

La puerta se abrió y la castaña salio de el dirigiéndose hacia el departamento que hacia 5 meses que había abandonado y recordando tantas cosas en ese trayecto, recordando los 5 años de relación que llevaban y lo que habían pasado.

Había llegado, estaba frente a la puerta con el numero "516". Respiro profundamente y después toco el timbre esperando que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente sobria como para abrir la puerta.

**Se que te sorprende verme aquí parada  
Se que fui muy clara en que no iba a volver  
Pero estoy cansada de estar asustada  
Solo con pensar en no volverte a ver  
Mírame un momento tienes que entender.**

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después y por fin la vio de cerca, después de 5 meses de estar lejos y la primera reacción que tubo la castaña fue lanzarse sobre su amor y abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes, la había extrañado tanto, pero se contuvo y mantuvo su postura firme mientras Natsuki no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella.

-Shi…shizuru- dijo sorprendida tallándose los ojos pensando que talvez era una imagen influenciada por el alcohol, pero no, allí estaba en realidad- que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-necesito hablar contigo, puedo pasar?- contesto aun un poco cortante.

-si…si claro…pasa- dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

La chica entro y se encontró con todo un desastre, había ropa tirada, envases de sopa instantánea sobre la mesa, el sofá estaba lleno de botellas de cerveza, cajas de pizza vacías y otras cosas más que no distinguió entre tanto tiradero. Le sorprendió un poco ya que Natsuki siempre había sido muy ordenada cuando vivía sola.

-lamento el desorden- se apeno la oji-verde- es solo que no he tenido ánimos de recoger-

Se quedaron un momento calladas mientras Natsuki recogía algunas cosas del sillón para que pudieran sentarse. Mientras hacia esto sus movimientos no pasaban desapercibidos por la castaña que no podía dejar de observarla.

-puedes sentarte- dijo señalando un lado del sofá mientras ella se sentaba en otro.

-gracias-

-y de que quieres hablar- pregunto mientras se distinguía una tenue luz de esperanza en su voz.

**Tengo que decir que estoy muy lastimada  
Que no será fácil volver a empezar  
Pero siempre he estado tan enamorada  
Que si aun me amas quiero regresar  
Este tiempo solo me ayudo a pensar.  
**

-sabes? Hace tiempo que he estado pensando mucho en… en ti… en lo que paso entre nosotras- pauso un momento para poder aclararse un poco- y la verdad es que quiero saber muchas cosas…después de que eso sucedió no te di la oportunidad de explicarme nada, solo me desaparecí y… y yo te he extrañado mucho realmente…y quiero…quiero saber si tu…si tu aun me amas-

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que allí estaba el amor de su vida pidiéndole otra oportunidad.

Se quedo callada, en shock sin saber que decir…era real?, era el alcohol?...la amaba?...claro que la amaba, todo lo anterior había sido un error, eso lo supo instantes después de que comenzó, pero estaba confundida y el despecho le gano…

§∞≈}«±ßŢŠ~ FLASH BACK ~§∞≈}«±ßţš

Era una noche tranquila en el bar. Como siempre se reunían Shizuru, Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi y si tenia ánimos en ocasiones también Nao, esa era una de esas noches donde contaban con la presencia de la pelirroja, a la que de un tiempo acá, Natsuki había notado que se portaba un poco extraña, pero solo era con la peli-azul, pues a las demás las seguía tratando igual.

-que noche tan tranquila no?- dijo Mai un poco desanimada mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de mikoto.

-tienes razón, esta un poco aburrido- se quejo Chie.

-vamos, hay que aprovechar que mañana no trabajamos y hay que hacer ambiente nosotras- Natsuki ya había tomado bastante esa noche y comenzaba a ponerse muy alegre- vamos a bailar- dijo jalando la mano de Shizuru, pero esta no se levanto.

-espera, no tengo ganas de bailar, talvez al rato- la chica estaba un poco enojada ya que no le gustaba que su novia bebiera tanto.

-estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada, pero ya sabia lo que le pasaba a su novia y termino molestándole aquella actitud- bueno tu te lo pierdes- sentencio y tomo del brazo a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su otro lado.

-que haces Kuga?- se molesto la chica soltándole la mano bruscamente.

-bailar contigo, que no quieres?- pregunto

-claro que no, yo…

-vamos Nao, no niegues que sientes algo por mi, si ya me he dado cuenta como me tratas últimamente- dijo influenciada por el alcohol.

La pelirroja no sabia que decir. Era cierto que sentía algo especial por la peli-azul, pero jamás se había propuesto decírselo y mucho menos tener algo con ella, ya que sabia perfectamente que Natsuki amaba perdidamente a Shizuru y de la misma manera sabia que las palabras que había escuchado eran influenciadas por el alcohol y por el enojo de haber sido rechazada por su amada y que si algo pasaba entre ellas dos, Natsuki se arrepentiría después. Pero…que importaba, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y no la desaprovecharía.

Se dirigieron a la sala privada. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

Nao iba a comenzar a besar a Natsuki cuando esta la detuvo.

-que pasa?, acaso no era esto lo que querías?-

-no…yo…yo lo lamento Nao, esto no esta bien- acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera ebria era capaz de engañar a shizuru.

La pelirroja volteo hacia la entrada de la sala y estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien, pero se percato de que la castaña se dirigía hacia allí y que aun no las había visto, así que tomo rápidamente a Natsuki del cuello y la atrajo hacia ella.

**Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer  
Si te has equivocado  
He estado tan ciega que no te he escuchado  
Pero creo que ahora puedo continuar  
Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
Que perdono y olvido  
Que quiero intentarlo si aún no te he perdido  
Que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar.**

-iré a buscar a Natsuki- anuncio Shizuru mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando a sus amigas que ya comenzaban a entrar en ambiente.

Se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había echo a Natsuki, además se supone que es a eso a lo que van al bar, a tomar y divertirse y el que ella se enojara porque su pareja que por lo normal es reservada, de repente le pida bailar y este alegre era verdaderamente estupido.

Camino entre las personas que estaban bailando pero no la vio.

Siguió caminando y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, su mente se paralizo y sus ojos no podían creerlo cuando vio que Natsuki y Nao estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones del privado en pleno beso apasionado.

-que haces, espera- se alejo de ella, pero ya era muy tarde- esto…

No termino de hablar pues al instante recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, pero no había sido la pelirroja, sino cierta castaña que acababa de llegar.

-tu eres una…- iba a volver a golpearla pero Natsuki la tomo del brazo.

-Shizuru¡¡, espera…esto…

-esto no es lo que parece?...eso era lo que querías decir?-

-escúchame por favor, yo…

-TU QUE?, tu necesitabas atención?, ya no te fue suficiente conmigo?, es acaso que no te di todo de mi Natsuki?, o simplemente creíste que seria divertido?

-NO¡, Shizuru, amor, escúchame por favor…

-NO¡ no quiero saber nada, no quiero explicaciones, ya lo vi todo y no necesito nada mas…

La castaña no dejo que natsuki le explicara nada, se retiro rápidamente dejando a las otras dos chicas atrás e intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de ellas, que no vieran el daño que le habían hecho, que no supieran que acababan de matarla por dentro…

-jajaja, pero que delicada- se rio Nao.

Natsuki solo la miro con desprecio y salió corriendo tras el amor de su vida.

Salió corriendo del establecimiento, pero no la alcanzo, justo cuando estaba saliendo, vio que shizuru se alejaba en su auto.

-Shizuru- suspiro- SHIZURU¡¡- grito al fin pero la castaña ya no podía escucharla, se había perdido, en la tristeza, en la decepción, en el desamor y en la desesperación.

Al día siguiente Mai fue al departamento por las cosas de la castaña, intento preguntarle donde estaba pero esta no se lo dijo. Después quiso llamarle, pero no le contestaba, le dejo mensajes en su teléfono, pero no recibió contestación.

Nunca volvió a ver a Nao y después de los primeros 3 meses dejo de insistir y se sumió en una depresión que trataba de curarse tomando día y noche, pero nada servia, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por que la amaba.

§∞≈}«±ßŢŠ~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~§∞≈}«±ßţš

****

Se que dije cosas porque estaba herida  
Y que haberme ido no fue lo mejor  
Puede ser muy cruel cuando estas confundida**  
Cuando te ha cegado un golpe de dolor  
Hoy se que vivir contigo es lo mejor.**

-no quiero recordarte un día y arrepentirme de todo esto Natsuki, yo te amo, te amo mas que nunca y no quiero perderte, solo…solo quiero saber si tu aun me amas…si de alguna manera sigues sintiendo algo por mi?- sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse de lagrimas, no quería mostrar tanta debilidad ante ella, no quería rogarle, ya que el error había sido de ella, pero en verdad la necesitaba a su lado y solo quería saber si tenia otra oportunidad.

Natsuki solo sonrió levemente y después levanto su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de su amada a pesar de que de sus propios ojos también resbalaban algunas.

-no llores, por favor…nadie merece tus lagrimas y mucho menos alguien como yo que no pudo valorarte, que trato de buscar consuelo en los brazos de alguien mas a pesar de que tu me dabas todo- respiro un poco- si te amo, jamás e dejado de amarte, lo que paso con Nao solo fue una tontería, jamás quise lastimarte, no quise que lloraras por mi y e sufrido mucho desde que no estoy contigo...pero, quiero saber si estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?-

La miro a los ojos, el carmesí y el verde se combinaron de nuevo como antes, volvieron a sentir ese mismo calor que las recorría cuando sus miradas se cruzaban porque solo con eso se decían te amo.

-se que será difícil, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo, a confiar en ti nuevamente y a rehacer nuestra vida como antes-

**Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer  
Si te has equivocado  
He estado tan ciega que no te he escuchado  
Pero creo que ahora puedo continuar  
Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
Que perdono y olvido  
Que quiero intentarlo si aun no te he perdido  
Que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar.  
**

Se acerco a la peli-azul, lentamente, pero a la vez ya quería tocar sus labios. Se sentía segura de lo que hacia, veía la sinceridad en los ojos de Natsuki, creía en ella y esperaba que jamás volviera a pasarles lo mismo. Sabía en su corazón que debían estar juntas, lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel jardín, lo reafirmo cuando la beso por primera vez y lo rectifico aquella noche hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y ahora volvía a comprobarlo, cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros y se miraban a los ojos sabiendo que hacían lo correcto.

Por fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus labios volvieron a tocarse, lentamente al principio pero poco a poco el beso se torno más apasionado y desesperado.

Ya no necesitaban preguntarse ni decirse nada, sus besos lo decían todo, cuanto se amaban, cuanto se habían necesitado, todo lo que habían extrañado estar así de cerca, sintiéndose una a la otra.

Shizuru se separo ligeramente para tomar un poco de aire mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas al igual que en las de su amada.

-te amo- suspiro la peliocre sobre los labios de Natsuki.

-yo también te amo Shizuru, con toda mi alma-

**No te quiero recordar llorando  
No después de amarnos tanto  
Mírame te lo repetiré.  
**

Sus pasos se dirigían lentamente hacia la habitación**.**

De alguna manera se sentían nerviosas, ya que hacia mucho que no estaban así de cerca, que no se sentían de esa manera, que no se tocaban.

Pero a la vez estaban ansiosas por volver a amarse, por volver a sentirse como uno solo, por volver a besarse, sentir piel con piel y sentir el aroma del amor en el ambiente.

La puerta se cerró tras la peliazul que posteriormente sintió como la castaña la empujaba contra la puerta haciendo que el beso se tornara mas apasionado y que sus cuerpos se pegaran en cada centímetro…fue cuando sintieron que sus ropas les estorbaban para poder amarse libremente.

Se deshicieron lentamente de sus ropas, sin prisas, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para reconciliarse y reconocerse tanto física como sentimentalmente.

Cuando ya estaban completamente desnudas natsuki empujo lentamente a Shizuru hasta que ambas cayeron sobre la cama aun sin romper el beso.

-te amo te amo te amo- repetía la peliazul mientras bajaba sus besos, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña…sintiendo como se estremecía.

Entre tanto la castaña acariciaba la espalda y las caderas de su amante que entre besos y caricias ya había llegado hasta su vientre y besaba su ombligo. La castaña se preparo para lo que sabia que venia y obedeció las manos de Natsuki cuando estas le guiaron a abrir sus piernas.

Respiro profundamente y dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió la inexplicable sensación de la lengua de Natsuki masajeando su punto máximo de placer.

-aah…Nat…Natsuki- gimió la chica.

Natsuki saboreaba cada parte del sexo de shizuru, deslizando delicadamente cada pliegue, buscando proporcionarle todo el placer posible y demostrarle que lo grande que era el amor que sentía.

Cuando los gemidos de la castaña comenzaron a escucharse más intensos y su espalda comenzó a arquearse Natsuki supo lo que significaba y acelero más los movimientos de su lengua.

-AAAH NATSUKI¡¡- se escucho el fuerte gemido de la castaña que de inmediato cayo sobre el colchón.

**  
Que no importa lo que hiciste ayer  
Si te has equivocado  
Que estado tan ciego que no te he escuchado  
Pero creo que ahora puedo continuar  
Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
Que perdono y olvido**

**Que quiero intentarlo si aun no te he perdido  
Hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar.**

Natsuki subió a sus labios y los besos apasionadamente mientras la saliva escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

Bajo sus mano hasta donde su boca había estado segundos antes y comenzó de nuevo a masajear lentamente pero sin penetrar.

-aaam Shizuru- suspiro al sentir la mano de la castaña en su intimidad y fue callada por un beso intenso de la chica.

Después de varios minutos de labor mutua Natsuki sintió como la mano de Shizuru que estaba sobre su espalda presionaba sobre ella dolorosa pero placenteramente al darse cuenta con eso de lo mucho que la hacia disfrutar.

-aaah, Natsuki…ya no puedo mas…AAAH-

-TE AMO SHISZURU-

Ambas terminaron con un orgasmo simultaneo que las dejo agotadas quedando Natsuki recostada sobre Shizuru pero sin dejar caer todo su peso en ella.

Después de unos momentos de respiración agitada…

-discúlpame- dijo Shizuru casi en suspiro.

-de que hablas?- Natsuki no encontró razón para que le pidiera disculpas.

-te lastime…tu espalda- continuo mientras se incorporaba levemente hasta quedar sentada y Natsuki frente a ella.

-no te preocupes- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios- mas bien…-bajo un poco la cara- tu perdóname por lo que te hice pasar, por hacerte su…

-shh- la callo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Natsuki- te perdono y olvido- se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar buscando terminar hasta la mañana siguiente lo que apenas acababan de comenzar…

FIN

**Creo que quedo bastante claro el echo de que no soy muy buena para escribir encuentro del tercer tipo jejeje….pero tenia ganas de comprobar que tanto podía hacer además de que quería también hacer un ff de ShizNat, este es el primero, espero no el ultimo, y esta canción me agrado para escribir algo relacionado con mi pareja favorita, espero sus comens para saber que tan mala soy jejeje….**


End file.
